Tyr's son
by Nat2006
Summary: A son of Tyr rises, the gods of Asgard coming back as Magnus and Alex started a family, the older generation is gone. Now it's time for the new.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke up dozed with a goat in my face, not remembering how I got in the junkyard. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Yuck, what is going on,' I asked, 'And why are you licking my face?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Oh, I thought you guys were dead, I was about to eat you.' he signed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Guys?' I turned and tried to sit up, but it leads only to more pain. I found a red-headed girl to my right, 'And also, you can talk?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Off course I can,' He made a face as if it was obvious, 'All goats can, it depends on if a human choose to care or not. Anyways, I'm Otis.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'And I'm…' My face turned grey, like when you realised something went wrong, 'Actually, I don't know my name!'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'You're Nick.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'How do you know?' stunned, I studied him suspiciously. Not much is going on, he's just a goat, that can talk and eat humans. Around his neck hangs a name tag, it said 'Thor', 'And your master is Thor?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'How do you know?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Name tag, I'm assuming I have a name tag with me that said, Nick.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'No, my master told me to come here where I'll find a person called Nick, first I thought it was the girl over there, but the axe said otherwise.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'What axe?' With that comment something bright up behind my back, there was heat and fear in the air. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Comfortaa; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It finally died out after a few seconds but then, there was a large blade where it's not supposed to be. The burning blade made me stand up immediately, I figured if I was going to faint again, I don't want it to be in the hand of an axe or is it the blade, I would rather die because of my stupidity, I hate myself. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"To my surprise, I stood up with the blade on my side, like it just magically stands up. I picked it up, it was weirdly light yet it was big and bulky. Norse markings on the handle, an edging of two spears crossed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Comfortaa;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"'The symbol of Tyr!' I exclaimed, though I have no idea how I know. With that said, the sky went dark, thunder rose, a bright light, very bright actually. Blood flew everywhere, I turned as the radiation from the source of light was incredible, it was hot but nice, romantic, sort of a feeling when you're team won a soccer match./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Comfortaa;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Hello, Nick,' A man came out of nowhere and said, 'my dear son.'/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p


End file.
